Propuesta
by kingdomtoerba
Summary: "Entre la amplia gama de temas que podía usar para empezar una conversación con sus amigos, Gladio justo mencionó la más inesperada". Oneshot sobre el amado 'Big Guy', aka Gladiolus Amicitia.


Hola. Como disclaimer, es necesario decir que ni 'Final Fantasy', 'Final Fantasy XV' o sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Todos ellos pertenecen a Square Enix, donde mi interés en escribir algo y publicarlo acá es meramente por entretención: no deseo ni busco lucrar con esto. _¿Advertencias?_ Hay spoilers del juego. Además, este fic fue escrito antes que saliera el DLC de Gladio, que viene en marzo (adf). Si hay info que salga ahí que no se conecte con lo escrito, es por eso.

Sobre el fic, se puede decir que es mi regreso. Un regreso bastante flojo, por lo demás: estuve varias semanas deseando escribir algo, quería que fuera de mi nueva obsesión (FFXV y Gladio), salió esto. Me ha gustado, aunque he ido agregando y borrando partes como si no hubiese mañana haha. Pero en fin. ¡Hay que agrandar la cantidad de fics en español de este hermoso juego! La inspiración de este fic proviene de muchas fuentes, así que las diré sin ningún orden en especial: Constant Conversations de Passion Pit, Somnus (Instrumental Version) de Yoko Shimomura, un cómic de 'permisotío' (búsquenla así en FB) y una parte del juego (está en youtube, es el video con el título 'No weeding ever!', que fue subido por viddygames).

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **PROPUESTA**

Entre la amplia gama de temas que podía usar para empezar una conversación con sus amigos, Gladio justo mencionó la más inesperada. O, al menos, una de las más inesperadas. Es que, ¿quién sería capaz de hablar sobre relaciones y chicas cuando estabas reencontrándote con personas que no veías mucho? A eso habría que sumar el hecho de que una de esas personas era justamente Noctis, el rey que logró volver del cristal después de diez largos años. Había tantas cosas que informar y revelar que era lógico pensar que 'la vida íntima' de ellos no catalogaba como uno de los tópicos más urgentes por tratar. Pero las palabras, transmisoras de las más poderosas y cambiantes ideas, cobraron vida propia en los labios del cazador, anunciando que tenía a alguien muy especial.

Como era de esperar, cada uno de sus amigos reaccionó a su forma. Por lo inesperada que era toda la situación, sus expresiones dejaron a Gladio un poco pasmado. Es cierto que habían presenciado y vivido muchas cosas en estos diez años, pero eso no se evidenciaba del todo en las personalidades de los chicos. Era tal y como había dicho Ignis hace unos minutos atrás. Si bien era imposible decir que no había cambios en ellos, todos eran tan minúsculos que lograban pasar desapercibidos. No era sorprendente notar eso en Ignis o en Prompto, pero sí que lo era en Noctis: a pesar de que tenía ahora un porte y actitud mucho más serena de la que Gladio recordaba, seguía proyectando la misma gentileza.

Fuera como fuese, todo estaba confeccionado para que comentase cómo conoció a esa chica. Era una suerte que los tres hicieran preguntas en los momentos precisos, porque así se hizo más fácil para Gladio contar. Cómo la conoció, hace cuánto y el tiempo en que estaban juntos. Pero hubo un comentario de Prompto que le llamó la atención: 'No habrá boda nunca'. Si bien esas palabras dolieron en un comienzo, Gladio no fue capaz de aceptarlas o negarlas por completo. Sólo pudo tirar una que otra broma para aliviar el ambiente. Desde allí, y prometiendo que se las presentaría cuando todo acabara, el grupo pasó a conversar otro tema.

Eso sí, Gladio siguió sacándole vuelta a la frase de Prompto. Reflexionando rápidamente, se podría decir que había cierta verdad en ellas. El tipo de vida que llevaba, como cazador de monstruos, era tan peligroso que hacía complicado mantener una rutina que lo mantuviera en una zona por mucho tiempo. No quería estar demasiado ausente. Pero, al mismo tiempo, había un error en la afirmación de su amigo. Y, aunque no lo pareciera, lo recalcó en la misma conversación: ' _aún_ no habrá boda'.

Por lo tanto, sí, estaba comprometido. Se iba a casar. En un futuro. Si bien conocía a la chica desde hace tiempo, nunca habían tratado demasiado. Ella asistía a varias ceremonias que se hacían en Insomnia, por lo que Gladio la había visto ahí. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando se la encontró en Hammerhead: ella, como muchos otros, estaba huyendo de la capital por los sucesos del cristal robado. Aún no sabe por qué, pero algo en ella causó que Gladio se preocupara de tal forma que decidió ofrecerle su número de celular. 'Si sucede algo, cualquier cosa, llámame'. Ella, aun cuando se quedó sorprendida por unos segundos, terminó aceptando el papel mientras lo pinchaba por lo directo que era para coquetear. Ante eso, Gladio no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. Y así fue como los dos comenzaron a conocerse más; hasta que fueron las circunstancias y el tiempo los que confabularon para unirlos como pareja.

* * *

La propuesta... ése era uno de los recuerdos más preciados que podía tenerse dentro de todos estos años de oscuridad. Gladio lo utilizaba varias veces para darse fuerza, y cuando Noctis les dijo sus planes para salvar el mundo, el antiguo guardaespaldas no pudo evitar volver a recurrir a él mientras esperaba al resto del equipo para partir a la capital.

Había sucedido hace un par de semanas, en el lugar donde él se quedaba a dormir en Lestallum. Si bien existían muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella, y había que reconocer que hacer el amor se sentía muchísimo mejor que el simple sexo, una de las cosas que más le agradaban era verla dormir. No había sol para que amaneciera, pero a Gladio le bastaba con apreciar cada centímetro de su rostro hasta que despertaba. Y ese día no era la excepción. Con una de sus manos le tocó sus cabellos y suspiró, sin pensarlo, 'paz'. No sabía por qué lo dijo, no había ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Igualmente, no había ninguna necesidad de negarlo, ya que él se sentía así cuando estaba con ella.

Pero con lo que no contaba Gladio era que su amada no estaba del todo dormida.

\- ¿Así que..., paz…? - dijo con voz adormilada. Él se sorprendió, abriendo un poco sus ojos.

\- Estás despierta.

\- Recién, si soy sincera…

\- Si quieres, duerme un poco más – Miró la hora. A pesar de que no había sol, los habitantes de Eos habían acordado que seguirían con el mismo huso horario – Aún queda tiempo para que partamos a Hammerhead, descansa un poco.

\- Ya te dije que puedo ir sola…

\- Sabes que no permitiré que hagas eso, linda – le gustaba que fuera tan independiente, pero en el último tiempo habían aparecido demasiados monstruos, más de lo usual. Él lo había conversado ya, pero al parecer se le había olvidado a la chica. Ella hizo un pequeño un puchero y se giró, dándole la espalda.

\- Qué clase de pareja somos si no me dejas ir sola por ahí… - Gladio le quitó importancia con la mano mientras se sentaba más derecho en la cama que compartían. Por un momento no quiso decir nada, pero las palabras que llevaba pensando desde hace un tiempo, de forma inconsciente, cobraron vida propia en sus labios.

\- Somos de la clase de parejas que va por algo más.

Lógicamente, esas palabras llamaron el interés de la chica, que se giró mirando a Gladio un poco curiosa. Como no hubo respuesta de él, sólo un leve sonrojo por lo que acaba de decir, ella se incorporó y se sentó frente a él. Si era Gladiolus quién se ponía colorado, es que había un motivo bien fuerte atrás - ¿A qué te refieres?

Si bien valentía no le faltaba, ya que se había enfrentado a muchas cosas, Gladio tragó saliva. Lógicamente, no pensaba escapar: ya que lo había dicho, no había vuelta atrás - No sé. ¿Estar juntos or mucho tiempo? ¿Casarnos, tal vez? No quiero verme con otra persona..., que no seas tú.

Gladio temió lo peor, le costaba asimilar que había dicho todo eso de corrido. ¡Si ni siquiera la miró a los ojos! Pero cuando notó a esas manos angelicales tocando su rostro y fue después atraído para que lo besaran, se percató de todo lo que había pasado. Sin pensarlo demasiado, le había pedido su mano en matrimonio, y sin esperarlo, ella aceptó. Era todo muy repentino, pero Gladio no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Le había dicho, y fue correspondido.

* * *

Justo antes de partir, Gladio decidió llamarla. Debía decirle a dónde iba, y que estaría incapacitado de llamarla por un tiempo. La señal de los móviles era muy mala por todo lo que había pasado, pero él se armó de paciencia y esperó lo necesario. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella contestó. A medida que pasaban los segundos, su voz sonaba cada vez más preocupada, pero Gladio sabía que no le reprochaba nada. Entendía.

\- Sólo cuídate – le dijo al final – Te estaré esperando. Tómate tu tiempo.

\- Lo sé, tranquila. Volveré pronto.

Dicho eso, cortó la llamada. Cerró los ojos por un momento y, con determinación, se acercò a Noctis, Ignis y Prompto, que estaban en la entrada de Hammerhead para ir a Insomnia. Había que ajustar cuentas con el destino.


End file.
